1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to portable cameras suitable for videoconferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferences or person-to-person video calls are often made using standard personal computers or laptops with a flat screen or monitor. Although some screens and laptops have built-in cameras, stand alone cameras (i.e., web cameras) are common. There are various solutions for stands for these types of cameras. Some stands are made to allow a camera to be placed on a flat surface, such as on a desk surface, or to be mounted onto a screen.                U.S. Pat. No. D579,967 shows a web camera with a stand that can be folded for placement on a desk surface, and a stand that supports the camera when it is mounted on a screen.        U.S. Pat. No. D551,276 shows a camera stand where the camera is placed on top of an upper member.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,454 shows a three way video camera base and describes how the legs of the stand can be placed.        
FIGS. 1 and 2 show conventional devices for supporting a camera. Such devices lack flexibility and stability. For example, a problem with these conventional devices is that the camera itself has a weight that makes the weight distribution uneven for the combined camera and stand. Furthermore, the camera legs 10 are often fragile and break easily, especially when the camera is transported. These cameras are typically connected to the computer with a cable, such as a cable using the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard. If a camera is transported, the management of the cable becomes a problem. When the cable is wound up, it often comes loose, creates knots, and gets entangled with other cables. The cable may further get damaged when transported.